It is expected that acrylic acid silylalkyl esters that contain cyano groups, trifluoromethyl groups, or similar electron-attracting groups in the 2-position may find use as starting materials for adhesives or polymer monomers (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) H2-250888 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Kokai) 2002-322214). However, such compounds or intermediate products thereof encounter problems in manufacturing and handling because of their anion-polymerization properties and can easily polymerize due to moisture.
For example, there is a risk that the reaction that takes place in the manufacture of a silicon compound having (2-trifluoromethylacryloxy)alkyl groups between 2-trifluoromethyl acrylic acid chloride and silanes which contain silicon-bonded hydroxyalkyl groups may be accompanied either by polymerization of the acrylic compound in the positions of polymerizable double bonds, or by occurrence of a condensation reaction between hydroxyl groups and silicon-bonded hydrolysable bonds, if the target silicon compound contains silicon-bonded hydrolysable groups.